


My Will is as Strong as my Love for You

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bickering, Cullen and Alistair are both kings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Alistair are King of their respective kingdom, and a dragon comes between them. Quite literally. </p>
<p>
  <i>“I have the right to bring the body back with me, I arrived before you,” was the first thing Alistair said.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What matters is the final blow, not the first one.” Cullen frowned. Alistair’s stubbornness was as undefeated as was his own, meaning they might not find amiable agreement for a while, if any. “What if we kept half of it each?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What would look half a head hung above my chimney?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Will is as Strong as my Love for You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great."

When Cullen received reports of a dragon doing damage to the crops and livestock at the border of his kingdom, he knew it would be trouble. He wasn’t on bad terms with the king of the kingdom next to his, but… their relationship was a bit confusing. When they were young they used to see each other all the time when their family would visit. They would play around the castle for hours while their fathers talked politics, creating new games and fighting invisible foes.

When Alistair’s father died and he had to step in as the new King, Cullen’s family stopped visiting, his own father too sick to travel anymore. It wasn’t long before he became King as well, and now the few times they’d seen each other had been brief matters. Gone was the affinity they once had, replaced by the mask they had to wear around their subjects.

Cullen decided to go hunt down the dragon himself. He was bit bored of politics and felt like it was the perfect opportunity to exercise and come back with a trophy. The last dragon so close to his castle had been decades ago and Carver as well as Cassandra volunteered to accompany him, which would make the task much easier.

He was half-disappointed, half-not surprised to see another group already fighting the dragon. As he dismounted his horse, he recognized the royal crest of the neighbour Kingdom. Alistair.

“Look who’ve come out to play.”

“Good day to you too.” Cullen strode to the other king, quickly protecting them both behind his shield from the dragon’s flames. “Careful not to get roasted.”

Alistair’s cheeks had lost their baby fat, his hair was longer, but the glint in his eyes was the same, as was his smile.  

“Careful not to steal my prey,” he retorted with a quirked eyebrow. They were about the same height, but Cullen could remember him towering over Alistair when they were kids, and for a second, he missed that superiority.

“It doesn’t belong to either of us until it lays dead, need I remind you.”

He stepped back once the dragon stopped sending fire down on them and quickly ran to one of its legs to attack it. As soon as they could put it on the ground, his sword would have access to its neck to finish it.

Both his men and Alistair fought together against the dragon, the beast having no chance. Cullen was planning on executing the final hit, so it would prove the beast was his to bring back, but it seemed Alistair was planning the same, for he was merciless.

At last the dragon’s legs gave way and it fell in a loud roar, the ground shaking and making some of the warriors fall with it. Cullen brought his sword down just as Alistair was doing the same, blood splattering on the both of them and effectively severing the dragon’s neck with their combined strength.

“I have the right to bring the body back with me, I arrived before you,” was the first thing Alistair said after they cleaned up their face. No matter how many times it happened, Cullen still didn’t find the feeling of the sticky liquid making its way between his armor pieces any more pleasant.

“What matters is the final blow, not the first one.” Cullen frowned. Alistair’s stubbornness was as undefeated as was his own, meaning they might not find amiable agreement for a while, if any. “What if we kept half of it each?”

“What would look half a head hung above my chimney?”

Cullen shrugged. “We’ll say dwarven powder took the other away in a legendary explosion.”

“Uh-huh. No legendary dwarven explosion, I want its whole head.”

“So you’d let me have the rest of the body?” Dragon scales were always useful, Cullen wouldn’t walk away empty-handed. No trophy, but new resources for armors.

Alistair shook his head, seeing through his stratagem. “No. I want all of it.”

Cullen sighed, frustrated at Alistair. His men would laugh about it for weeks, if this continued. “My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me.”

“Nor you on I.”

They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing how to settle this.

“You know what I always wanted to do?” He finally groaned, his fists tightening.

“No, but I feel like you’re about to tell me.”

“I’ve always wondered when I’d see you whether I wanted to punch you or kiss you for all the time we missed.”

Alistair loudly exhaled through the nose, not expecting this, then his gaze slid down to his mouth. He made a little sound of interest before he claimed it with his lips, giving him a searing kiss. Cullen groaned and kissed him back just as fiercely. He was glad he wasn’t wearing his gauntlets so he could place his hand on his neck, stroking his smooth jawline. Sensations rushed to him, making him dizzy with the remnants of the adrenaline from the combat, and it was so good. The way Alistair’s lips moulded against his, his tongue exploring his mouth, the soft moans stuck at the back of his throat and his sighs of pleasure…

It took Carver lightly clearing his throat for them to separate, breathing fast and lips red. Disheveled was a good look on Alistair.

“How about you keep it,” Cullen said with a smirk, “so I have an excuse to visit you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Captain Amoruca](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
